The Spectacular Spider-Man 15
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Ooh, things are getting SPICY! But I'm hypersensitive to taste, so my robot clone will be taking over while I leave the room. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Ashley is beginning to think that Max likes her back, the 'You are very nice and pretty,' the hug from last night, the 'Sure! I'd love that!' that was said in a way like 'OML I WANNA GO SO BAD', she's getting convinced and she's drawing pictures about Max _confessing_ now.  
But what's _really_ happening is Max has no idea she likes him and doesn't like her back because of it. Pay attention to the fact he doesn't like her back _because he doesn't know she likes hi_\- **I MEAN, UUUHH, ONTO THE STORY**.


	2. Chapter 1: Rage Meeting

Max woke up and his alarm clock landed on his face.  
_That's it._ Max started doing one of those old fashioned dances with the cane but it ended up making him hit the alarm clock in humourous ways. Eventually, after finishing his dance, Max kicked the alarm clock so far it went across the highway. It landed in the bushes where it was feasted on by a pack of wolves.  
They all died.  
I think you all know at this point that none of the Alarm Clock gags really happen, so I don't have to say it anymore.

Max, first thing, started swinging to the Big Man's Office.  
_That no-good-fake-face-probably-racist-pretend-politician-crook-thug-thieve-gang-leader-kingpin-of-crime-absolute-barnacle-head, thinking he can just make me stop being a hero. No siree. Spider-Man doesn't take 1-Week holidays. He doesn't take __**any**_ _holidays, actually. It's very tiring.  
__**REEEEEEEEE I'M GETTING DISTRACTED AGGAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

Max eventually landed on the Big Man's desk without realizing it.  
"Oh, uh, hi." Tombstone spun around in his chair, facing Max.  
"I've been expecting you."  
"I haven't come for my pay!"  
"I know that. Last night, you fought the Green Goblin. I would say it was self-defense, but you _defeated_ him instead of trying to run away or lose him. I'll let it slide this time, as you're not used to not being able to fight crime yet."  
"That's not it! I defeated him because I've changed my mind!"  
"You have?"  
"Yes! Just beca-"  
"Hm, intriguing. I can't believe that anybody would turn down such an offer. All of that money, working for _me…_ and-" All of a sudden, Max grabbed Tombstone by the shirt, lifting him into the air above his chair, and looked him straight in the eye while yelling,  
"LISTEN HERE, YOU NO-GOOD BARNACLE-HEAD! I'M A HERO FOR REASONS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST TAKE ALL OF THAT AWAY WITH SOME STUPID MONEY!?" before dropping him back into his chair, breaking it. Tombstone looked not angry, not furious, but rather calm. Or annoyed.  
"It hasn't been a week and you've already lost it."  
"LOOK! NO MATTER HOW LONG OR SHORT A WEEK IS, IT MATTERS A LOT WHEN NOT FIGHTING CRIME! THINK ABOUT ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE! THINK ABOUT HOW KNOWING I WON'T BE THERE TO STOP THEM COULD MAKE CRIME INCREASE! THINK, YOU BIG BLUBBERING IDIOT!"  
"Well, either way, you have made your decision," He said calmly while standing up, "Although a part of your decision has made it a big mistake."  
"What part?"  
"**Messing with me**." Said Tombstone, before Floor (or on-top-of-desk)-Kicking Spidey, who had been Spider-Sensed about it and dodged it. The battle had begun.  
"I can mess with you _all_ I want! I'm a teenager for cryin' out loud!"  
"Fair point. But there is a lesson to be learned in this."  
"What…!?"  
"**I'm a politician**. **I have the law on my side**."  
"Oh come o-" Suddenly, Police Officers bashed through the door and Aimed Gun-Point at Spidey, as well as a Helicopter behind the Desk, where he had come in. Some looked determined, others shocked, others scared, and others anxious.  
"F-Fr-Freeze, Spider-Man!" Shouted an Anxious Female Officer.  
"**You are completely surrounded!"** Shouted a voice from the Helicopter, booming with the microphone used. Spidey knew exactly what to do.  
And it was tricky.

First, he leaped up to the ceiling, at the corner inbetween the ceiling and wall, and people shot. The ceiling (or roof, it was the top floor) began to become unstable, and a few Officers stopped. Next, he webbed away two Female Officers' guns, causing 3 guys to offer them their guns and begin to argue over the Female Officers. Then Max shot an Impact Web (Web-Ball) at the 2 people in the Helicopter that were shooting. After that, he webbed two different parallel parts of the wall, and pulled forward, propelling him towards the Officers at the door, and he attacked the 5 distracted Officers first, then, in the middle of the crowd where they were, began doing continuous Round-House kicks (Although his non-kicking foot was kept on the ground), and then jumped onto his Left Hand and continued kicking, before all of the Officers were out. The remaining people in the Helicopter, Tombstone, and 1 Officer who had escaped, all called for back-up as Max dived through the window and swung away.  
This was gonna be Chaotic.


	3. Chapter 2: Chase

"Okay, okay! Now that the Big Man Business is done with, I better get home before they call backup. _Or_ until th-"  
_**Max?  
**_"Now now, Spider-Sense. Like I was saying, _Or_ until the-"  
_**Max…?  
**_"Be quiet! _**Or**_ until the backup _gets he_-"  
_**Max!  
**_"OR UNTIL THE BACKUP GETS HERE."  
_**Max?  
**__Yes?  
__**Uhm,**_ before his Spider-Sense could finish, he ran out of Web Fluid.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell, then pulled up his costume, revealing his Utility Belt. He grabbed 2 other Web Cartridges, but then he hit the side of a building, making it go flying onto the roof. He fell down an alley, before landing in a puddle next to a dumpster.  
"At least it… *Cough*...broke my fall." He wheezed as he got up, then took his mask off and coughed. He looked up at the building his Cartridges were on and began Wall-Running up it. When he reached the top, he grabbed them and put them in his Web-Shooters.  
"Now to go ho-" he said before his Spider-Sense prevented him from finishing his sentence. "Oh no."  
_The backup was growing nearer._

"I better get movin'!" he said while beginning to swing. For the first few minutes, everything seemed fine. Apart from his Spider-Sense, though. Then, 4 minutes and 39 and a half seconds in, he turned a corner to find Multiple helicopters coming straight towards him. He heard a,  
"THERE HE IS!" before they all took fire.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed as he was being shot at.  
"**You are outmatched**. **Give yourself up**." Boomed the voice on the microphone.  
"NEVEERRRRR!" Yelled Max as he swung, dodged, parkoured, and maneuvered himself away from the helicopters, the bullets, and towards his house. He swung on poles attached to the side of buildings, he wall-ran/wall-jumped across, erm, walls, he did all sorts of things to get away. Eventually, he dived at a tree in Central Park and they lost him. All of the shooters _and_ some other Officers searched the park, and while nobody was looking or able to spot him, he made a run for it and Swung back home.

**The End.  
Now prepare for the last 5 episodes of this season, yes, **_**season**_**, and face DOC OCK!**


End file.
